fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Hilda/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 1: Three Houses Rivalry of the Houses (Mission) * "Ouch! Was that really necessary?" (retreat quote, Black Eagles or Blue Lions route) Crimson Flower Chapter 14: The Master Tactician Vs. Anyone "You didn't forget about me, did you? Maybe you should just let me go." Vs. Byleth * "Professor! It's been too long. But now we're on opposite sides, huh? What a shame. I'm not going to hold back. I can't let down my dear old Claude." Vs. Marianne * Marianne: I-I'm so sorry, Hilda. I... * Hilda: It's OK, Marianne. These things happen in war. Vs. Balthus * Balthus: Back off, Hilda. Holst wouldn't want this. * Hilda: No, Baltie, you back off. I'm right where i wanna be. If you kill me here, I won't be the one my brother holds responsible. * Balthus: '''If that happens, offering my life is the least I can do to make it up to him. That... and bringing you home. Death Quote * '''Hilda: It's been fun Claude... Sorry to go so soon... * Claude: Hilda! Why didn't you retreat!? I counted on you retreating... Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Singing’s OK, but I should really have a cute dance to go along with it." Cooking * "I'm a decent cook, but nothing to write home about. Don't set your expectations too high. Cooking can be kinda fun sometimes! Though not something I'd wanna do every day." Dining Hall * "It's kinda nice to break bread with you! Got any interesting stories to tell while we eat?" * "Yummy! Who made this? I’ll have to give my compliments to the chef." (Favorite dish) * "I'm glad you were here to distract me from how bad this tastes. Otherwise I wouldn't have finished." (Disliked dish) With Claude Support Level * Hilda: OK, I am fuuuull. Want some, Professor? * Claude: Don’t fall for it, Teach. Hilda’s gifts always come with a price. She’ll be asking you to do this or that for her in return, mark my words. Support Level * Claude: This meager meal isn't enough to fill me up. I'd really prefer a daily, lavish feast! * Hilda: Feasts are special because they're kinda rare. If you had a feast every day, you'd start to be sick of 'em. Support Level * Hilda: Thanks to you two, I get to sit down and enjoy this tasty meal. * Claude: A meal you can eat while listening to Hilda praise you is a gift all its own. Right, Teach? With Marianne No support level: * Marianne: It's... delicious. * Hilda: I know! So tasty. It would be nice if you spoke up once in a while, though. C support level: * Marianne: Food tastes better when I get to share it with you. * Hilda: I feel the same! Let's fill up so that we feel good and energized. With Lorenz No support level: * Lorenz: I am pleased to dine with suitable companions. * Hilda: Is there such a thing as an unsuitable dinner companion? C/B support level: * Hilda: Nothing like a tasty meal after some grueling work. Lorenz, you’ve hardly eaten anything. * Lorenz: There is no need to rush. I prefer to take my time. A support level: * Hilda: Always happy to join the professor for a meal. Oh, and I'm glad you’re here too, Lorenz! * Lorenz: The pleasure is entirely mine, Hilda. Recruitment Requirements Not Met *"Professor. You look like you wanna say something. But if you're here to lecture me, I'll pass. It's not like I'm one of your students." Requirements Met * "Professor. I saw you looking at me. I know what that look means... You want to add me to your class! Just kidding. But if you did invite me to join, I'd consider it." ** Invite to join your house: "I hope I can live up to your expectations. I look forward to learning from you!" ** Decline to invite: "What?! I can't believe you would turn me down! Just kidding, of course! You know where to find me, if you change your mind." Gifts * "Ick. Thanks, I guess?" (Disliked gift) * "You're sweet. Thanks." (Liked gift) * "I love it! Thank you so much." (Favorite gift) Lost Items * "Oh, you found it! Thank you so so much! You're a sweetheart." * "Never seen that thing before in my life. Good luck finding the owner." Tea Party * "Wow, thanks for inviting me!" (Greeting) * "Huh! So, this is your room." (Greeting, War phase) * "Whoa! You got my favorite tea!" (Favorite tea: Albinean Berry Blend, Mint Leaves, Rose Petal Blend, Southern Fruit Blend) * "Wow, this tea looks pricey...I'd love some!" (Five star tea) Introducing Own Topic * "Everyone's so serious all the time. Boooooring." * "Have you ever cried, Professor? It's hard to imagine you crying." * "I wish I could stay here and chat all day. Time to go back to the real world though." * "My mind keeps drifting today…" * "No matter what happens in this crazy world, I know I’ll be safe if I stay by your side." * "We should go on a trip together someday, when it’s peaceful." * "You don’t say much, so you’re easy to talk to." * "You know? I love hearing myself talk!" * "Your room’s so neat! You should clean mine too." Voice lines * "Oh wow thanks!" * "Mmm" * "Huh?" * "Oh, Definitely!" * "Yep" * "Professor" * "So delish" * "Aw, come on!" * "No way!" Observe * "No boring lectures, OK?" * "Ugh... If you hear anything, it's not my stomach grumbling. Just so you know." * "Feeling a little bloated. Ate a huge meal earlier. No regrets though, it was delicious" * "It's nice to relax now and then." Ending * "Thanks for the tea. Invite me back sometime." * "Thanks for the tea! I hope you'll invite me again." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: "I...don't get it." **Critique: "I guess you didn't do a good job of teaching me." **Console: "Hm. I'll get it next time." * Great: "I think I got the hang of it." * Great: "That was so helpful! Thanks." * Perfect: "Yeah! Who's the best? I'm the best!" ** Praise: "I'm glad I put in some more effort... for once." Group Tasks With Claude * Hilda: Hey, Claude! You're looking so cute today. I have a quick favor to ask... * Claude: Wait, that's my line. You just try to get to work without slacking, OK? * Hilda: Me?! Look who's talking. You have no work ethic to speak of. With Marianne * Hilda: Hello, Marianne. * Marianne: My apologies if I cause you any trouble, Hilda. * Hilda: What trouble? You'll be all right. You look like a hard worker. With Lorenz * Lorenz: I am here to support you, Hilda. Just take this at your own pace. * Hilda: My own pace? Hm. Maybe I'll give it a shot. * Lorenz: Even the toughest task will seem easy when we combine our efforts! Stable Duty Weeding * "Let's do this together." Clearing Rubble With Claude * Hilda: Next time we have a fight like this, we should try to keep it away from the monastery. * Claude: Well, there are many factors to keep in mind... Huh. It's rare that you have an opinion on warfare. * Hilda: I just don't want to deal with the mess! Cleaning up rubble isn't my idea of fun. Sky Watch Results Good Result * "Whew! Finally done." Perfect Result * "Look, Professor! Not too shabby, right?" With Claude * Perfect result: ** Hilda: Professor, look! I guess it pays off to put in a little effort sometimes. ** Claude: Hey, all you did was cheer from the sidelines! You didn't do any work at all... * Perfect result (A support level): ** Claude: Check this out, Teach. This is what happens when Hilda actually works at something! ** Hilda: I didn't mean to do so well! Please don't raise your expectations. With Marianne * Good result: ** Hilda: Done! Oof, I'm tired. ** Marianne: I'm sorry I wasn't much help... With Lorenz * Perfect result: ** Hilda: Look, Professor! I did it! ** Lorenz: Wonderful performance, Hilda! I knew I was right to encourage your participation! Level Up * "Oh dear. Maybe I was too lazy." (0 to 2 stats up) * "I'm still a delicate flower, you know.'" (3 stats up) * "I think... Yeah. I'm definitely tougher. (4 stats up) * "Don't expect much more than that." (5 stats up) Post-Timeskip * "Not quite what I'd hoped for." (0 to 2 stats up) *"Hmm… Yep, I'm stronger now." * "It was the least that I could do." (5 stats up) * "I still have a long way to go." (6 stats up) Skill Level Up *"Huh, I'm actually pretty good at this." * "Oh yeah! Gettin' the hang of it!" * "How's this gonna help?" Post-Timeskip *"I didn't even know I cared this much." *"Could be useful..." *"This'll be helpful" Budding Talent * "Go figure! I didn't know I had it in me." Skill Mastered *"Wow, I put in more work than I realized." Post-Timeskip *"Guess I've got that down." Class Quotes Certification Exam * "Aw, shucks! I guess I did it." (Passed) * "Ugh... All that work for nothing." (failed) Post-Timeskip * "Aw, shucks! I guess I did it." (Passed) * "Ugh... All that work for nothing." (failed) Class Mastery *"Wow, I put in more work than I realized." Post-Timeskip *"Guess I've got that down." Reclassing *" Post-Timeskip *"Hm. I see potential..." *"What do you think? Is this me?" *"Haha! This might be interesting..." *"I'd better tell my brother about this." Battle Quotes When Selected * "Who, me?" (Full/High HP) * "I could use a break." (Medium HP) * "I wanna go home!" (Low HP) Post-Timeskip * "Shall we?" (Full/High HP) * "I'll try...?" (Medium HP) * "Let's think about this..." (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"" *"" Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Critical Attack * "You're making me work!" * "That's enough!" * "Guess I have no choice!" * ”You asked for it!” * "You can't handle my best!" (Facing enemy student) * "You might as well give up!" (Facing enemy student) Post-Timeskip * "You’re making me work!" * “That’s enough!” * "Guess I have no choice!" * ”You asked for it!” * "You can't handle my best!" (Facing enemy student) * "You might as well give up!" (Facing enemy student) Gambit * "Oh! I got it!" * "I've got an idea." Post-Timeskip *"I know just what to do!" *"I've got an idea." Gambit Boost *"" Post-Timeskip *"We can handle that!" Defeated Enemy *"You lost to me?" *"I'm putting in work!" *"Ugh, I'm all sweaty!" *"Hilda! Hilda!" *"Sorry, did I hurt you?" Post-Timeskip *"Sorry, but it's you or me." *"Don't get used to this." *"I can’t afford to slack off." *"Ugh, fighting wears me out." Ally Defeats Enemy * "I'm impressed!" * "Go you!" * "A-mazing!" Ally Heals/Rallies *"Ooh, nice!" *"You're too kind." *"Thanks!" *"You're the best!" Post-Timeskip *"" *"" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts Category:Quote Category:Game Script